


One Step at a Time

by literallyjohnwatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyjohnwatson/pseuds/literallyjohnwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has to teach John to dance, and they take things one step at a time, figuratively and literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step at a Time

"This is absolutely ridiculous, Sherlock,” John Watson huffed, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow. 

“Whether you find it ridiculous or not is irrelevant. The fact of the matter is, it’s essential to this case,” Sherlock retorted, equally as aggravated. 

“What’s it really going to matter if I can properly ballroom dance or not?”

”You’ve clearly never been to a party like this before. People will notice, trust me, and we’ve got to blend in as seamlessly as possible. You’ve no idea how many parties like this I attended in my youth. People will talk.”

John gave a sigh of resignation and lifted his arms so Sherlock could put them in the correct position. He took one of John’s hands in his own, placed the other on his shoulder, and positioned his own free hand carefully on John’s waist. Sherlock could immediately tell that John was uncomfortable. He avoided eye contact and stiffened his posture.

“I’ll lead,” Sherlock stated flatly. 

Sherlock put his left foot forward, and John instinctively stepped back with his right. Sherlock stepped forward and to the right with his other foot, John still mirroring him. Sherlock slid his feet together and John followed. Left foot, back and to the left, then feet together.

“You’re too stiff; loosen up,” Sherlock chided.

“I’ve only just learned the steps, give me a minute. Let’s go again.”

Forward, forward, sideways, together, back sideways, together. They repeated the steps again several times until John had the hang of it, although he was still as stiff as a board.

“Physical contact with me is making you nervous. Why? Wouldn’t you rather be touched by someone you’re well acquainted with instead of a complete stranger?”

“Sherlock, I—you don’t get it. You’re my flatmate, we don’t waltz together for God’s sake.”

“I don’t see the problem.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Sherlock remained unfazed. “Let’s try it with some music,” he suggested, walking over to their small stereo and tapping the play button. Soft classical music began to emit from its speakers. He took up dancing position with John once more. “Close your eyes.”

John only gave him an exasperated look. 

“Trust me,” he growled as John unwillingly complied. 

“Where did you learn to dance like this anyway?”

“Mother forced me into lessons, mostly for the same reasons I’m teaching you right now. So I would’t be a complete embarrassment to the family at these ridiculous parties. Of course, they found me to be an embarrassment regardless.”

“How so?”

“I usually found a way to offend our hosts at least once during the night. Although, I wasn’t intending to insult them, I was simply describing them.”

John snickered, and Sherlock did the same, clearly pleased with himself. 

“Better already,” Sherlock teased.

“What?”

“Your dancing, it’s already gotten better. You’re not looking at me, and we’re making casual conversation. You’re far more relaxed.”

“Yeah, suppose I am,” agreed John, opening his eyes. He did feel strangely at ease. It was just Sherlock, after all, just his flatmate, his friend. He didn’t have to do anything it impress him, he didn’t have to watch what he was saying. This wasn’t some girl he was putting a fake face on for in hopes of getting a shag. It was just Sherlock, and he suddenly didn’t know why this had been making him so nervous. He smiled contentedly to himself, and found he was able to maintain eye contact with Sherlock without feeling embarrassed.

Sherlock’s mouth quirked and he laughed a bit to himself. ”You’re actually enjoying it now, aren’t you?” he teased.

John felt his cheeks grow warm. “Yeah, I suppose so. I mean, I never really knew how to dance properly before. Now that I’ve kind of got the hang of it—”

“That’s not what I meant. You’re enjoying being this close to me.”

The look on John’s face went from one of slight happiness to one wide with surprise. He hated that when Sherlock deduced something about him, it was almost always completely true, even if John didn’t notice it himself. 

“How do you figure that? Enlarged pupils? Quickened pulse?”

Sherlock laughed again. “It scares you, doesn’t it?” His gaze bore straight through John. “It scares me too.”

John swallowed tentatively. What was it exactly that scared him? The fact that he knew Sherlock was right? That he liked feeling the detective’s slender fingers entwined with his? The pressure of his hand on his hip? This was such a foreign ground for John, and apparently for Sherlock as well. This could be dangerous; this could destroy both of them. No matter how much these negative thoughts flicked through John’s mind, they were dispelled almost immediately when his eyes rolled over Sherlock; the angled face, the slender body, the dark curly hair. He wondered what it smelled like.

Yes, this was definitely dangerous territory. Especially for John. Who the hell knew about Sherlock, but John was definitely straight, and this was definitely not normal. 

Despite his fears and doubts, John knew one thing: he trusted Sherlock. Completely. With his life. If there was one person in the world he was willing to trust with this, it was Sherlock.

Still feeling unsure, John unlaced his fingers from Sherlock’s, and instead wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck, bringing them closer together. Sherlock responded in kind, both of his arms curling around John’s waist. 

“I’m scared as hell,” John whispered in Sherlock’s ear, although he was smiling. Sherlock only grasped him tighter.

John walked away from this night having learned a lot more than just how to dance.


End file.
